Loveless till now
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Gwen is on the run from the Volturi. she runs away to the cullens, where she meets Mike Newton. will Mike finally get the girl, and will he be able to handle the fact that their not the same species? mikexoc R
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT!

Chapter 1: Introductions

I pulled my black hood of my cloak farther over my face. If you saw me walking through the forest you would see nothing but a shadow. I was moving at vampire speed. Even if you were taking a midnight stroll through the forest, which I doubt, you would not notice me at all.

My bare feet looked ghostly against the black fabric and the earth. My satin slippers had been destroyed about four hundred miles back. The bottom of my deep crimson dress was in tatters and dirty. If Aro caught me now…

A shiver ran up my spine just thinking about what Jane would do. I had been her victim many times, thanks to my 'stubbornness' as Aro would call it. I hope they haven't noticed my disappearance yet.

I brushed my long blonde hair out of my eyes as I ran. Little pieces have been falling out of my stylish up do since the start of my journey. I know I didn't pick the best wardrobe to flee the Volturi in, but I had a small window of opportunity and I would not waste my two hundred year wait.

I was getting close. I could smell them. Vampires. More specifically the Cullens. Why they had to live the farthest place away from Italy was just ironic. But I smelled something else something sharp and bitter, something coming at me fast.

I stopped and turned on full alert. The smell made me gag. What the heck was it? Soon my question was answered as a huge loping wolf entered my sight. It was tall and black like a horse with sharp canine teeth. It wasn't alone. There were about four other wolves with him.

They were all different colors. There was a black one, a tan, a white and a grey one. There were not here to be nice. They were snarling at me in a menacing way that said 'leave now'. Something was off about this. Wolves did not get that big. Then my eyes grew wide in realization…werewolves.

Aro had told me the myth of werewolves, but he said they had gone extinct. They could kill me so easily. I stepped back. They surrounded me. Their teeth were bared and they were all growling.

"Please, I need to get away. I don't want to fight." I looked into each of their eyes trying to make them see that I was telling the truth. "I did not come here to hunt." I heard tell that the Cullen's were animal hunters and I had secretly been hunting animals and wearing red contacts.

Then I realized that they couldn't even see my face. Of course they would be wary of a stranger when they couldn't see them. I slowly pulled down my hood exposing my face. The other wolfs paused too but only for a moment and then they all rushed me.

I jumped over their heads. "I'm sorry. I don't have time for this." I started to run again. They were fast too. They were almost upon me when they just stopped. I didn't wait to find out what stopped them. I pulled my hood back up and continued towards my destination.

My senses still had the smell of the werewolves in it. I hope they didn't mistake me for a werewolf. How could they live in such close quarters with werewolves anyway? We were mortal enemies.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the scents until they were surrounding me. This was so very like the werewolves. I counted seven of them all together. A blonde man, who looked to be in his late twenties, stepped forward cautiously only a few feet in front of me. All of them had disgusted looks on their faces. I didn't blame them, I smelled disgusting.

"Werewolf, you need to get off these lands. If you are new to the pack I understand that you do not know the treaty well and will overlook this breech of contract." He did think I was a werewolf. I am so embarrassed.

I pulled my hood off. "I am not a werewolf. I'm sorry I smell like this I had a little trouble on the way here." I laughed nervously. The vampires were shocked but the man and the woman next to him just had kind smiles on.

"Then welcome young lady. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. And these are our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. What may I ask is your name?" Carlisle was very nice, and his family looked nice too. One, Edward I think, had a very confused look on his face and so did the one called Alice, and Jasper.

I smiled. "My name is Gwendolyn. You can call me Gwen. I am so happy that I have finally found you." I sighed in relief. Carlisle looked confused but he just made to move back the way they had come.

"Why don't we go back to the house and get more acquainted?" I nodded and we all ran back to a beautiful white mansion. It was nothing next to the Volturi castle but it looked nicer. Less intimidating.

They led me to the porch. Just before I stepped foot in the house I remembered that I looked like a mess. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm filthy; I can stay outside if you want. I don't want to get your beautiful house all dirty." I can't believe they would even talk to me. I look like a servant.

Esme's eyes lit up with motherly concern, I think. I don't remember much about my mother so I don't really have anything to compare it to. "Don't worry dear, I'll get you some clean clothes and you can freshen up before we talk, okay?"

My heart went out to this woman. She barely even knows me and she's treating me so kindly. "Thank you Esme." I said sincerely. I knew if I had the ability to cry, I would be bawling.

She just took me by the arm and led me to the bathroom. She left a pile of clothes that Alice had given her for me on the counter and closed the door. I relished the filling of cleanliness in the shower. I hadn't bathed or even washed since I left the castle.

When I got out of the shower I put on the clothes that Esme had left me. She had given me a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. I had never worn either of these things. The jeans were tight, I loved them. Only men were supposed to wear pants. Aro would never let me.

I walked down the stairs in my bare feet to a lovely living room with two couches, two armchairs and a love seat. Esme and Carlisle were in the love seat, Jasper, Alice and Edward were on the couch, and Rosalie was seating on Emmett's lap in one of the armchairs. I took the other armchair.

"So, Gwen, would you mind to tell us why you are here?" Carlisle asked gently with a small smile. I nodded and sighed.

"When I was seventeen my mother brought me to the Volturi castle, mind you this was in the eighteenth century; my mother thought I was the devil child. You see I have a very…interesting power. I'll explain that later though." I added after their curios looks. "I don't remember much about my mom, except that I didn't like her. See, she wanted the Volturi to make the demon go away. She had no idea that they were vampires. She had only heard stories of the great and powerful people who lived in the castle."

"She thought that they could just get the demon out of you? How?" Emmett asked, getting into the story.

I shrugged. "She didn't care how, she just wanted it gone. I don't even think she cared if they killed me." I laughed without humor. "When she got there and told one of the guards about me, they knew instantly that Aro would want to know. So they took us into the hall and tested it. Aro was very pleased. He killed my mother and changed me. He took me on as a daughter, and harnessed my power. I was much more powerful since the change and he used me to his own advantage."

"What did he make you do?" Emmett blurted. Everyone gave him dirty looks. I smiled at him. He was just curious, like the rest of them he just was brave enough to voice it.

"He used my power to get more power, destroy his enemies, everything that an egomaniac would look for. But I got sick of hurting people, and ruining their lives. I ran away a week ago and headed here. I over heard Aro talking about you once. He said that you are one of the biggest threats to him. He wanted me to destroy you next." I looked them over for their reactions.

Everyone except Carlisle looked like they were tensed for battle. "But I couldn't. I ran away. I came here to warn you and see if maybe you could help. Aro has been keeping me prisoner for over two hundred years. I thought I would never escape. I know that it is much of me to ask to help someone you don't even know. But you are my only hope. I just want you to consider it." I finished.

Every one in the room looked at Carlisle. "Well Gwen that is a very fascinating story. But to help you I need to know your power."

I nodded. "When I was a human my power was limited but strong. I could control the weather with my emotions. It was weak, like if I cried it would drizzle and if I was happy there would be sun. But after I changed I could control the air pressure and make tornadoes or hurricanes. Some of it is still connected to my emotions but not as entirely as when I was a human."

"I would like to see that if you wouldn't mind." I smiled and looked outside. I concentrated on the sky. It was getting lighter but since this was Washington the clouds were covering the sun. I made the sun come blazing out. If anyone was outside right now they would feel like they were in the desert. Then I made it so that it was like a mini tornado. I turned back to the family.

They looked impressed. "I can also create lightning and aim it any place I want it. I have killed a lot of vampires that way." I grimaced. "I tried it once on Aro to try and get away except…Jane got in the way. I didn't dare try to hurt the Volturi anymore. She tortured me for two days straight."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Gwen. I would like to think about your offer. You can stay here if you wish. But I just want to tell you that you cannot hunt anywhere in Forks." Carlisle said standing up.

I laughed. "I don't hunt humans. These are contacts. I hunt animals. I'm perfectly fine around humans."

He beamed at me. "You changed to this diet by yourself. That's amazing. Especially with Aro's gift."

"It doesn't work on me. Actually no power except Jane's works on me. Its really sad actually. The one that causes me the most pain, I'm susceptible to." I shrugged. I had never quite figured out that quirk before.

"Very interesting. It seems like my family has school today and I need to go to work. Your free to go around town or stay here. You cannot go onto the reservation. It's against the treaty. So stay in Forks. Have a good day. When I get home I would like to talk to you more. Good bye." With that he kissed Esme and left.

The rest of the family said their goodbyes and were soon off to school. That left me with Esme. She smiled. "Don't worry Gwen. I'm sure Carlisle will think of something. When he puts his mind to something he really goes through. There are some shoes on the porch for you if you wish to go out." Then she left the room for me to think.

The Cullen's were very nice. I wonder if they could help me. I stood up and walked outside. The sun wasn't out but it wasn't raining either. I pulled on the sneakers that they had left me. I guess it would be fun to see around town. With that I ran off through the woods to town. This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2:trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

The town was small but very interesting. I had never been out of Volterra, and I haven't ever been in town. It was all so new and interesting. There was this thing called a dry cleaners and an arcade. The dry cleaner was just a place for humans to wash their clothes. I had never seen one. My clothes were never dirty and when I went to hunt I wore a black simple piece of fabric to hide in my room.

The arcade was beautiful. All the noises and sounds. The arcade was full of children, some young others looked in their teens. I thought this was strange since school was in session. Maybe theses children were off for the day.

I walked up behind a boy that was shooting a plastic gun on a television screen. I watched him. There were humans with their heads falling off and walking very slow. They looked like they were covered in scraps of cloth. I read the name of the game: THE MUMMIES RETURN.

I giggled. The absurdity of it all. There were no such things as mummies. Especially ones that were killed by such small things as guns. The boy must have heard me giggle because he turned. When he saw me he grinned. He was cute, with spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hey, do you know how to play this game?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll show you its really easy." He took me and placed me in front of him. He went behind me; the boy was at least nine inches taller than me.

He picked up the gun and gave it to me and then placed his hands over mine. "You see you have to point the gun at the mummies and then you just pull the trigger." He pointed the gun at the mummy and he pushed my finger down in the trigger.

The mummies head blew off. I squealed in delight and shock. He chuckled and pointed it at another one. We played until we were killed by the queen mummy. The boy pulled away and I couldn't stop smiling. That was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"That was amazing. They don't have games like that were I'm from. Hi, I'm Gwen." I stuck out my hand to him. He took it without hesitation.

"I'm Mike Newton. Are you new?" I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked. Mike looked shocked then he looked at his watch.

"Your right. I was going to just stay here to ditch math but I got caught up playing with you." He smacked his forehead with his palm. "It's almost lunch now."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you late." I said worriedly. I didn't want him to get in trouble; he was so nice to me.

"No, it's not your fault." He thought for a moment. Then his eye lit up and he turned to me. "Do you want to help me? I could say that your car broke down and I had to take your car to the mechanic. And it was late before we got to school."

I nodded. "Of course. Lets got to school." He took my hand and led me to his car. His hand was big around mine. It felt so fragile, so breakable. I had to apply the lightest pressure just so I wouldn't crush it.

When we got to the school he led me into a small office with an old lady behind a desk. She greeted us with a warm smile. "Hello Mike, how may I help you?" she asked. Mike explained our story. He said I was coming in to sign up for school when my car broke down. He was a really good liar and the lady fell for it.

She excused him from all his classes and told him to get to lunch. He thanked her and we walked to a big building. When we stepped inside it was empty except for a bar with human food on it and long tables.

Mike led me to one of the middle tables and sat down. "Thanks so much for being my alibi." He said taking a sack lunch out of his backpack and opening it. He took out a sandwich an apple and bottled water.

"No problem, I had fun with you today. I just wanted to repay you. This town is so amazing. I wish I could go to school, it looks like it would be interesting." Then I almost smacked myself. Now what was I going to tell him?

"Your home schooled huh? I know how that can be. I was, until I was ten. It was really hard to get adjusted to public school." Mike said taking a bite of his sandwich. I smiled and watched the process of him eating. He looked a little uncomfortable so I stopped and turned my attention to my hair.

Just then a huge clanging ran through the room and I jumped. "What was that?" I asked looking around for the cause of the alarm.

"It was just the bell that signals the classes are over. Are you okay?" I nodded. Other people were starting to come into the room. Soon our table was crowded and this girl with really curly hair was staring at me.

"Who are you?" I frowned. This girl was very rude. Mike looked angry for a second then turned to the rest of the table.

"Guys this is Gwen, Gwen this is Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben and Eric." I waved to them. "I met her in the arcade this morning. She's new and she got me out of detention." he lightly squeezed my arm.

I don't know why but the contact shot through me like electricity. I looked around the lunch room to take my mind off of it. Then I saw the Cullen's who were all staring at me. I saw a human sitting next to them. She was pretty with brown hair and a cute face. She was sitting next to Edward.

So that was his mate. I wondered why he didn't have one before. But it was a human. How could he stay with a human? Wasn't it difficult to be around her?

I turned to Mike. "I'll be right back. I need to say hell to some old friends." I inhaled before I left. Just in case I wanted to find him again. He had a very yummy scent, like vanilla.

"Yeah, I have Biology next so if we miss each other just meet me there." I smiled at him in reassurance. Then I headed to the back of the lunch room.

"Hey guys." I sat down beside Alice. I looked at the human girl across from me. She looked scared of me. Well, I don't like that. "Hi, I'm Gwen. I assume your Edwards mate."

The girl laughed softly. Edward looked embarrassed. "Yes. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Gwen."

"Nice to meet you too. So is school fun? I've never actually been in one before." I asked. I always wanted to go to school after finding out just lying around all day wasn't very fun.

Bella shrugged. "It is if you like to learn I really like it except for Gym." She grimaced. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's Gym.? Is it like physical fitness?" she smiled and nodded. "Well, how can that be hard? Is it hard?"

Bella and Edward exchanged a look like a private joke. "It is when you can't walk across a flat surface like Me." she giggled.

My mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. "You're clumsy. Okay." Then the same bell from before rang. I jumped again not prepared. "That thing is so annoying." I mumbled under my breath.

Then I remembered that Mike was waiting for me. The slight thrill of happiness that went through me, both excited me and horrified me. What did this mean? Mike was just a human. Aro would call them 'food'. But Mike wasn't food, and he wasn't a friend either. He was something much more. And that was the most terrifying part. I would have to talk to Edward about it later.

"Does anyone know where the Biology room is?" I asked the table.

"Yes, were going there now. You can follow us." Edward took Bella's hand and started to walk down the halls. They would look at each other with so much love. It made me envious. I hope I would find that one day. Edward seemed to make it work with a human. Why couldn't I do that?

We entered a science room with posters of the human anatomy and pictures of insects and there was even a tank in the back with a large snake. I walked to the back of the classroom and looked at the creature.

It had a beautiful pattern of red, yellow and black. I think it was poisonous but I couldn't get a good look at it. I opened the top and stuck my hand in the tank. It must have thought I was food because it bit me. Of course it couldn't get through my skin. It must have noticed that because it then continued to slither up my arm.

I heard a scream behind me and turned around. The whole class was watching me. Mike looked especially freaked out the teacher was on the phone with someone. I think it was animal control. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. He looked a little angry.

"Gwen what are doing?" Mike stage whispered.

"I just wanted to see the snake." I said in a normal voice. Oops. This was a poisonous snake and it was on me. They thought I could die. No wonder Edward was angry. I placed the snake back into the cage and closed the lid.

What was I going to do? Oh I got it. I gave Edward a meaningful look then I put my hand to my head.

"Oh my…" then I fell. I fainted. Well, I pretended to faint.

"Gwen!" I heard someone yell. It was Mike. I could hear his heart pick up speed. I scared him. Oh that's just great.

"Get out of the way. I'll take her to the hospital. I think she got bitten." That was Edward. He picked me up bridal style and left the room. I knew we were outside but I could hear two heart beats following us. "Stay here Newton. She needs to get to the hospital."

"I want to make sure she okay. I care about her." he argued. I felt my dead heart skip a beat. He cared about me. Something in me was awakening. I had no idea what it was, but it hurt and felt completely wonderful at the same time.

"Fine, help me get her in my car." Edward growled. I was propped up against someone. It was Mike. The smell of vanilla surrounded me and I was wrapped up in warm arms.

"Don't worry Gwen you'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. I loved being next to him. His embrace was safe and warm.

"Mike…" I breathed in my sleep. I heard his heart stutter and start again. So I had the same effect on him as he did on me. That was comforting. He held me tighter and I felt his lips brush my hair.

This was the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3:Love?

Chapter 3: Love?

To keep up the façade when we reached the hospital Edward carried me to Carlisle's examination room. He told Mike to go to the waiting room. I almost felt empty without him near me.

"Gwen what were you thinking?" Edward hissed. I flinched.

"I just wanted to see the snake. I didn't know it was poisonous until I got a good look." I dropped my eyes to the floor. He was scary. This reminded me to much of Demetri or Alec. "I didn't think. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Edward stopped his rampant pacing and looked at me. "I'm sorry Gwen. If it wasn't for your fast thinking we'd be in way over our heads. So thanks." I smiled. "It looks like Mike has feelings for you." I smiled wider.

"Edward? When you realized that you were in love with Bella…was it scary?" I asked quietly. He sat down next to me on the examination table with his hands on his knees staring at his hands.

"It was terrifying. There she was. This…human that I would give anything for. Even my secret. I couldn't deal with it for the longest time. But I finally saw how much pain it put us through not to deal with our feelings. I tried to run from it, but you can't run from love Gwen. It's not possible."

"But he's a human. It would be too hard. And he would die…eventually. And he would probably think I was a freak or something. It would hurt too much if he rejected me." I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I'm not saying you should go right out and tell him. Spend time with him first, confirm your feelings. And believe me the rest of your life will not be easy. You will have to make a lot of difficult decisions, but you can make them together. If you really love him, it will be worth it in the end." He ended.

I hugged him. He tensed but then relaxed. "Thanks Edward." Then I hopped off the table. "I'm cured right?" he chuckled and nodded. We walked into the waiting room were Bella was consoling a very distraught looking Mike. When he saw me I swear he was part vampire. It was like he flew across the waiting room.

He hugged me so fiercely, I'm sure that if I was human I would have no air supply. "Oh Gwen, I'm so glad that your alright. I was so worried. I felt so helpless." I hugged him back.

"Thanks for waiting Mike. You missed so much school today because of me." I laughed. He chuckled and let me go except for my hand.

"It was worth it." He pulled me towards the front of the hospital. I followed we ended up at Edwards Volvo. Edward was already in it with Bella. We slid in the backseat. When we got out of the car at school I leaned out the window to talk to him.

"Tomorrows Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to got to the mall in Port Angeles?" his crystal blue eyes lit up with hope.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Why don't we meet at the arcade? How about at ten thirty." he nodded. Then he swiftly kissed me on the cheek and went to his car. My hand went to feel were he had kissed me. It felt like it was on fire. But a warm tingly fire.

I squealed. "I'm so happy." Then the sun came out. Shinning strong and pure. We had to hide in the shadows of the car. "I got a date with the most incredible boy." I screamed as soon as I jumped out of the car at the Cullen's mansion.

I spun around in circles, basking in the sun. I watched my skin turn sparkly and I giggled. I was so hyper. I ran around the mansion. I saw Alice come out.

"What are so hyper about?" I ran up to hug her.

"I'm going on a date with the most beautiful boy in the world. Mike Newton. Were going to mall tomorrow." I screamed. She caught in my hyper ness and jumped up and down with me squealing.

"That's great, we need to go pick out your outfit." She screamed and pulled me up the stairs. When we got in front of her closet she threw open the doors to a walk in closet. I had had one of these at the castle except mine had been full of gowns.

"I've never done this before Alice." I confided. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed for Rosalie.

"Alice, I can hear you when you talk normally just fine." Rosalie complained walking in the room. Alice ignored her and filled her in on our predicament. Rosalie smirked and walked over to me.

"Well, what have we got to work with? Cute little figure, not really tall, but that's cute to guys" she thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I got it." She disappeared into the closet with Alice. I heard arguing and then silence.

When they came back out they handed me the clothes and told me to change. They had given me a grey button up jacket, a blue tank top, a pair of jeans and brown flat boots with buckles. Next they gave me a brown purse that matched the shoes. The outfit looked great.

"Next your hair. I think something chic. Oh and your nails, and your make up." They pulled me into the bathroom. About four hours later of pulling, curling, stretching, pinching, wiping, painting and clipping, I was done.

They made me close my eyes. Rosalie maneuvered me in front of a full length mirror. "Okay…open!" the said in unison.

I gasped. I looked amazing. My blond hair was in soft curls to the middle of my back. My eyes were a smoky color with the pop of my butterscotch coloring; thank god I hunted on my way into town. My lips were a pale pink and they colored my cheeks just slightly with blush.

"Thanks guys. This is the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me." I hugged them.

"No problem. Your practically family already, and we want you to be happy." I beamed at them. "Now we have to do the test. Come down when we call you." They sped out of the room. I listened to what they were doing.

Alice had gotten Edward, Jasper, and Emmett into the living room. "Now presenting-stay out of my head Edward- Ms. Gwen. The most stylish vamp this side of the Mississippi." I giggled and walked down the stairs.

Emmett whistled. "Wow, look at that hot babe." I laughed.

"You look beautiful Gwen." Edward said. I thanked him.

"I'm glad I don't have to go your date, I wouldn't be able to deal with all the feelings of lust around you." Jasper joked.

"Thanks Jasper. I hope Mike thinks its okay." I mumbled anxiously. There jaws dropped.

"Mike will love it. You look hot." Rosalie comforted.

"Yeah, he would have to be an idiot not to. If I wasn't married-." Rosalie smacked him, over the head. I smiled.

"Gwen, he wouldn't stop thinking about you. He was practically shouting them. Even though he's a little immature, I don't think that he's wrong about his feelings." Edward gave me a one armed hug.

I nodded my thanks. Now I just had to wait and until ten thirty. "Gwen would you come here for a moment?" I heard Carlisle say from inside his office. I ran up the stairs.

"Yes?" he made a motion to come sit in the chair opposite him. I did.

"I was thinking over your problem. It seems you only have one thing keeping you from freedom. Jane." He said fingers laced under his chin.

"Jane." I growled, clenching my hands into fists. A lighting bolt shot through the sky followed by thunder and a downpour of rain.

"Yes. If we get rid of Jane, you can live your life. You can stay with us if you wish." he smiled kindly. I relaxed my tense pose and the rain turned to a light drizzle. It was almost three in the morning and it was dark outside.

"That would be wonderful. But how do we get rid of Jane. I tried to destroy her once. She just punished me. It's hopeless." I dropped my head into my hands.

"I don't think so. If we distracted her long enough, could you destroy her?" I looked up.

"Yes, maybe, ten minutes. I could work up a strong enough lightning bolt." He nodded thinking. "How will we get to Jane?"

"Well, if Aro treasures you as much as it seems then he will surely come here. And most likely bring Jane to get you to cooperate. We will ambush them. Is that all right?" I nodded, and he smiled. "Good, now I hear you have a date with Mike Newton. I hope you have a good time. Keep on the watch for the Volturi though. I think I'll send Alice and Jasper to follow you in case they attack you."

"That's fine. I just want Mike to be safe." He gave a knowing smile. When I got to the door I turned to him. "Thank you Carlisle. For everything. Taking me in, treating me like family, and helping me. I feel like I don't deserve it after all the things I have done."

"Everyone deserves family Gwen." He said simply turning back to his paper work.

I walked down the stairs deep in thought. Could I kill Jane? Did I want to live with The Cullen's when this was all over? Those were easy, yes I could. But one huge question was burning in the back of my mind…

Was I in love with Mike Newton?


	4. Chapter 4:The date

Chapter 4: The date

At exactly ten thirty I was standing outside the arcade wringing my hands in nervousness. So many things rushed into my mind. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he laughs at me for not going on a date before? What do I do on a date? I thought I would hyperventilate, if I needed the air.

That was the biggest problem. I was a vampire, he was a human. It was wrong for us to be together. I had found a million reasons why we shouldn't be together, but I had also found a bunch of reasons to stay.

My favorites were, how his eyes would light up when he was happy, the way he smiled, his vanilla smell, his heartbeat, the smooth rhythm that he breathed…

The list went on and on. And that was how I knew that I should take a chance. I looked down the street again for his car. I breathed in deeply. It was only twenty seconds after ten thirty. I needed to calm down. Then I heard the reassuring roar of engine coming down the street.

A car stopped in front of me. The window rolled down and I saw something that took my unneeded breath away. Mike, he was so handsome. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a button up shirt over and dark wash jeans. He gelled his hair to look messy, he was so…hot.

"Hi." I breathed. He smiled, and got out of the car to open my door. I got in and he jogged to the driver's side.

"Hey, you look great Gwen." He grinned pulling away from the curb.

I smiled. "Thanks you look great too. I can't wait to the mall. I've never been to on before. Alice says that there one of the best places in the world. Is that true?"

He chuckled. "There okay. I just picked the mall because I wanted to spend time with you. I just picked the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't really like it all that much."

I watched him. He was so interesting to watch. He was built really well. He's clothes were just tight enough to see that he had muscles without showing them off.

"Really? Were do you like to go?" I asked. He turned to look at me. It looked like he was trying to figure me out.

"I like to go camping. My parents own a camping store and we go a lot to check out the equipment. I love to be out in the middle of the forest surrounded by peacefulness. It really quiet out there, like you're all alone in the world."

"I think it would be horrible to be all alone in the world. No friends, no family." I grimaced. "Too much pain to be all alone."

The memories of my life flashed through my eyes. Me alone in my room. Sobbing but no tears flowing just heart wrenching dry sobs. Sobs for my lost life, my friends, my mother. I didn't like her but she was still my mother, still family.

Mike took my hand in one of his and started to rub his thumb in soothing circles. "No one is ever alone if they know that someone somewhere loves them. Then you would have someone to go to when you're in pain." He looked at me meaningfully and then looked back to the road.

We were still holding hands; it was like he was my life line. I didn't want to let go. "I would love to go camping with you sometime Mike."

He smiled. "Really? A pretty girl who doesn't mind nature. I think I hit the jack pot." I giggled.

In the hour to Port Angeles I got him to tell me stuff about him. He was a junior at Forks High School. He worked at his parents store; he was saving up money to go to college.

"My parents want me to take over the store when I get older but I don't really think so. I don't want to stay in Forks for the rest of my life; I want to see the world. I want to camp at the most beautiful sites in the world." He looked off into the distance.

"That sounds reasonable. I want to see the world too. Except Italy." I added. He looked surprised.

"You know that I've never told anyone that. I always thought that people would think its stupid." He confided. "But it so easy to talk to you."

I felt my heart swell with emotion. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me."

"Me too." He smiled at me. Mike kept trying to ask me questions. I couldn't tell him about my family so it was hard to. I told him that I was Carlisle's niece and I was here because my mother went to Europe with her boyfriend.

When we got to mall. He opened my door for me and we walked hand in hand through the front doors.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked looking around. I was staring at everything. The mall was huge. There were so many bodies moving around too. It was like a buffet of smells. I tried to ignore the venom accumulating in my throat.

"I don't know, where would you like to go." I turned to him. He looked dazed for a moment and then he shook his head.

"Sorry, I've been meaning to ask you…what perfume do you wear? You smell so good." he leaned in closer. Oh my god. He was smelling my venom.

"Uh. I don't use perfume." he looked confused. I looked around for a distraction, I saw a pet store. "Lets go in there." I dragged Mike into the store.

"A pet store. You looking for a puppy?" he asked leaning over a gate and picking up a puppy. I shook my head.

"Just looking. Their really cute." Now that I wasn't freaking out I could enjoy myself. The puppies were really cute. They were little fluff balls. I picked one up gently. They were so light, I could crush one of them with my pinkie. I set it down and watched Mike.

He was holding the puppy and scratching its head. "I used to have a dog. A while a go. It died when I was thirteen. I had it since I was a baby. It was like my brother in some ways. I was really broken up about it for months."

"I never had any pets; my…parents thought they were too messy. One of my friends had a bird though. It would talk." Actually it was one of the guards in the castle, but same difference.

"May I help you?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a teenager. She was a skinny, pout lipped bleach blond. She wasn't even looking at me. She was ogling Mike. I felt a bitter whirlwind of pure hatred for that girl whip through me.

Who does she think she is? It was obvious that Mike was with me? I knew my eyes were black from rage but I couldn't help it. I wanted this girl as far away as possible.

"No thanks. Were just looking." Mike set the puppy down and took my hand. I smirked at the girl. She frowned.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." She winked at him. I growled softly. I did not like the little emphasis she put in, anything. Mike pulled me out of the store. But when we got outside I stopped.

"Wait, I forgot something." Mike nodded and leaned against the wall to wait. I turned on my heel. Who does she think she is that little…?

"Excuse me?" I tapped the girl on the shoulder. The little brat turned with a smile on her face, but then it was replaced with a smirk when she saw who it was. "I just wanted to tell you to stay away from my property."

She placed her hands on her hips. "He's not your property, no one owns him." I flashed my teeth at her, with a dangerous smile. She flinched and backed down.

"If you want to keep that pretty little face, stay away. Have a good day." I smiled at her, and then I walked out of the store.

That felt really good. I've been taking orders my whole life. I was finally the one to get my way.

When Mike saw me he smiled and he took my hand. "So did you get what you needed?" I nodded smiling.

The rest of the day was wonderful. Mike showed me everything in the mall. He didn't even make fun of me when I told him I'd never been on a date before.

"Mike, I've never gone on a date before. This is my first one." I confided, while we were in a bookstore. I wanted to go in here because one of the only things that had gotten me through the days at the castle was my books.

"Well, I'm honored to be your first. I didn't think I deserved such an honor." He mocked bowed in front of me. I giggled and curtsied.

He wanted to buy me an ice cream and I got out of it by telling him I had already eaten. Mike thought it was odd but he let it go. Soon we had gone to every store except one. It was a magic shop. It was in the back of the mall.

"I've never been in this store before. It looks pretty new. What do you think?" Mike asked picking up what looked like a shrunken head.

The shop was small but full with dark objects. Shelves upon shelves of junk piled to the ceiling. Their was a smoky haze around the store, it smelled like cinnamon and pine needles. On some of the shelves were journals wrapped in some sort of furry skin. I read the sign: REAL WEREWOLF SKIN JOURNALS.

I gasped. It couldn't be real. Then I smelled it. Bitter and strong, it was real. Wow, who owned this store? In the far back of the store was a bead curtain covering the back door. The sign above the door read: KELTA THE PSYCHIC, SEES ALL KNOWS ALL.

"Hey want to see the psychic? We could see our future together." Against my better instincts I walked through the beaded curtain close to Mike.

"Come in, come in. enter hurry, the spirits are among us." inside the tiny room was a table with three chairs. On the middle of the table was a glass ball on a gold stand that looked like it was carved to look like snakes with sparkling green eyes.

"Excuse me, how much does this cost?" Mike asked a woman sitting at the table. The woman was beautiful with long dark curls and a red bandana. Her lips were full and red and she had dazzling violet eyes. Uh oh. They only way you could get violet eyes is by trying to cover up red eyes with blue contacts.

"Mike I think we should go." I pulled on his arm to get him out of the store. It wasn't safe around a human hunter.

"Okay, Gwen. Are you hungry or something?" I nodded. Anything to get him out of harms way. I would eat a whole cow.

"Wait!" the vampire stood up. "I need to talk to you." I didn't stop I dragged Mike out of there.

"Let's go eat outside the mall. It would be nice to see the rest of Port Angeles." I laughed nervously.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little jumpy back there." He placed a hand on my shoulder to make me slow down from my fast walking. I slowed down and took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry; it's just that…woman gave me the creeps. I had a great time with you today. Can you take me home?" we were at his car now. I was leaning against the side. Mike was in front of me looking worried.

"I hope that woman didn't ruin your day. I wanted to spend some more time with you. I really like you Gwen. I know we just met yesterday," he chuckled softly. He looked really nervous and his hand was jingling something in his pocket. "I was going to ask you, if today went well, if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

He wanted to be my boyfriend. I really liked him. He was kind, gentle, funny, and he was very handsome. What should I do? _Give him a chance _my inner voice screamed. So before I could change my mind and think about the consequences I nodded my head furiously.

His whole face lit up and he took something out of his pocket. "I got this for you in the jewelry store when you were looking at the toys." He took my wrist gently and clasped a bracelet around it.

It was a beautiful bracelet. It was a silver chain with small red hearts dangling off of it. "This is beautiful. You didn't have to..." I trailed off looking into his crystal blue eyes. They were twinkling with happiness and emotion.

"Yes I did. I needed to gat something beautiful for my beautiful girlfriend, even you are much better than the bracelet." I studied his face. He was watching me with a quiet intensity. And that's when I knew.

I leaned up on my toes and gave him a soft kiss, it only lasted for a few seconds but it was the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life.

He beamed at me then opened the door to let me get in.. I was in total bliss. I was in love.

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. i'M GETTING REALLY INTO IT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the werewolves

Chapter 5: meeting the werewolves

Once Mike had dropped me off at the Cullen's I was ambushed at the door by Alice. "How was it? Did you kiss? Do you like him? Do you hate him? Is he nice? Did he try anything? Come on speak up!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice, I love him." I breathed. She squealed and then tackled me. I was lying on the floor now with her sitting on my stomach.

"Spill." She demanded. I sighed and continued to tell her about the day. I skipped over the vampire in the mall. When I got to the part about him giving me the bracelet she flipped. "He's so romantic. I never thought he would do that. I just thought he was some creepy stalker." I laughed.

"Uh. Girls what are you doing?" we both looked up simultaneously to see Bella standing in the doorway with Edward behind her trying to keep a straight face. Alice jumped off of me and went to Bella.

"Oh it's so romantic. She's in love with Mike. He even got her a bracelet, see?" she tugged my arm forward. Bella smiled.

"Mike did this for you? That's so sweet." She actually looked genuinely happy for me and I was glad.

"Thanks. He's the sweetest boy I have ever met. I can't believe how fast I fell for him." It's true. I couldn't believe how fast it had happened. Just the other day I was on the run for my life and now I had a family and a boyfriend. This was the best time of my life by far.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but we need to get going. The wolves are waiting for us." Edward said cutting into the happiness like a rusty knife. I stared at him.

"What do you mean I thought we weren't supposed to see the wolves?" I asked. Alice and Edward exchanged a look. There was something I was missing here.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know but the wolves are angry that there is another vampire here without their permission. They say they need to know if they need to be on the look out for more non-vegetarian vampires." Edward growled. Bella placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. Then she turned to me.

"My friend, Jacob, is a werewolf and he called the meeting. We need to get to the clearing so lets just go." Edward nodded. The rest of the family was already outside waiting. I wondered how Bella was going to get there until she climbed onto Edward's back.

It took us ten minutes to get there even by running. The clearing was the size of two football fields. There were six guys there. They were all very tan and they were practically giants. The tallest one stepped forward. Carlisle met him in the middle of our two lines.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle said politely. The guy just nodded and turned his gaze to me. I noticed that the rest of his pack was all glaring at me too.

"So is this the new blood sucker." I balked. How rude! I just wanted to rip his head off. A lightning storm broke out over head. The thunder was deafening. Oops. I tried to relax and the noise quieted even though I was still angry.

"Yes, this is our new family member. Gwen. She is a vegetarian vampire also, so there is no need for alarm" Carlisle was still polite but there was an underlying of hostility in his voice.

Sam nodded once again. "I just want to remind you of the rules. Do not come into La Push or there will be consequences. By the treaty we will have no choice but to start a war." Sam glared at me. I was just about to tell him where to stuff his treaty when Carlisle cut me off.

"We understand now if you don't mind we would like to get home." Carlisle made to leave when Sam added something else.

"It has been brought to my attention that your new member has been seen with a human in Port Angeles today. We would advise you to cut the relationship off." he said smoothly.

That was it. The thunder boomed and the sky was full of electricity. I stepped forward. I was not going to let him tell me who I could and could not date.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled fiercely. Emmett came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. The wolves behind Sam tensed. A lightning bolt came down through the trees and cracked a tree in half. I ignored it. "You do not own me."

"Gwen." Carlisle warned stepping into my view. I shot him a look and before I knew what I was doing a lightning bolt came down and struck just right of Carlisle. It left a huge whole in the scorched earth.

I gasped. The thunder and lightning stopped. What had I almost done? Carlisle looked to his right. His eyes grew wide and he took an involuntary step back. That struck hard. When he realized what he had done he looked back up to me but it was too late.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I choked out then took off running. The rain was in a down pour now, reflecting my mood. I had almost killed the closest thing I had to a father for my whole life.

I needed someplace to go. I ran into town. I needed Mike. I was a pretty decent tracker; I bet I could find him. I just needed to find the vanilla.

It would be easier in the rain especially if he was outside. I stuck up my noise. I caught a slight scent and I took off after it. It wasn't long before I came to a two story brick house. I sighed in relief when I saw that the lights were still on. I climbed up a tree and jumped onto the roof outside the second story window. Mike was sitting on his bed pouring over a textbook.

I was a little at loss for words because he was only in a pair of pajama bottoms. I couldn't stop staring at his upper body. My first guess had been correct, he was muscular. I knocked lightly on his window. He turned and when he saw me he paused and then rushed to the window.

"Gwen, are you okay? Hurry get out of the rain." He helped me into his room. I stood in the middle of his room. It was big. He had a queen sized bed with big fluffy, blue pillows and a big blue comforter. He had posters of football player's n his walls. He even had a big television in the corner. He also had a big wooden desk covered in papers and pencils.

"Hi Mike." I smiled sadly. I felt so much better being around him. I felt so complete, like I had been only half of who I was until I met Mike.

"You must be freezing. Let me get you something to wear." He rustled through some drawers then he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "I'll let you change. Just call me, if you need anything. I'll just be out in the hall." With that he left me alone.

I changed out of my clothes and put his on. They smelled just like him. The clothes were too big but I didn't mind. "Mike." I called him in. he opened the door and walked in. I was sitting on the bed when I saw him. I rushed to him and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey," he asked gently pulling me towards the bed and suiting us both down. He had both his arms wrapped around me and his head was resting on my shoulder. "What happened?" Mike rubbed circles on my back.

"I don't really want to talk about it but can I stay here tonight? Please. I can't go back yet." I pleaded looking into his eyes. He was looking really worried.

"Of course. Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?" he asked making his way to stand up. I pulled him back down and shook my head. "Okay."

I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." I said sincerely. He just waved it off and put his textbook stuff off his bed to lie down.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help?" I smiled broader at that. I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around my side. He smelled delicious, but I would not hurt him. I listened to his heart beat, it was even louder and it felt like the only sound in the room. He was so warm too.

"Are you tired?" I asked moving off his chest and on to my side so I could look at him. He yawned and I grinned. "You should go to sleep."

"How can I sleep when I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my bed?" he chuckled. I leaned over and kissed him. I loved him so much.

"Good night Mike." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled. Then I lay back down in his arms closing my eyes like I was going to sleep.

"Good night Gwen." He said then closed his eyes to. He turned off the light with a remote. Ten minutes later his breath was slow and even. I opened my eyes to look at his face.

He was so beautiful, he was like my miracle. I haven't loved someone in so long and then I meet this wonderful boy.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I whispered to him. Mike pulled me closer and nuzzled his head into my hair like he could hear me. I just stay close to him listening to his steady breaths.

I was totally and completely happy at this moment. I wonder how long it will last.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness and a battle

Chapter 6: Forgiveness and a battle

I watched Mike sleep all night. I wish I was human, if not to sleep to just make our lives easier. I wouldn't have to deal with a crazy vampire dictator and we could grow old together and have a normal family.

Mike's breathing picked up and he started to move. I didn't wait for him t wake up. I pressed my lips against his in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Good morning." I whispered. His eyes flew open and he grinned.

"Wow, I should wake up like this more often." He stretched his arms over his head. "I thought last night was a dream. I'm glad I was wrong." He kissed my temple.

"Me too." I agreed nuzzling my nose against his neck. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Why couldn't we just stay this way? And then the events of last night crossed my memory and I frowned. I was so stupid, why couldn't I control my feelings? I could have killed Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" A voice brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Mike watching me with a slight frown on his face. I was making him worry.

"I just…I just…I got into a fight with Carlisle and I don't think he wants me anymore. I didn't mean to…uh…do what I did and I can't take it back." he tightened his hold on me. "I want to say I'm sorry. I want him to like me again. But I know there is a possibility that I could do it again and I don't want to hurt my family like that."

Mike was thoughtful for a moment. We sat in the silence holding each other. I was partly sad and partly happy that I couldn't cry. I didn't want to start blubbering in front of Mike, but crying was a relief in some ways. You could get rid of the sadness through a physical event. It was just what I needed.

"When I get into a fight with my parents I always think that I can't take anything back. I think about all the things I could do. Like get on a bus and just go anywhere so I won't have to see them ever again. But then I realize that whatever we got into a fight about, no matter how big it is, they still love me. They're my family and would help me no matter what. They would forgive you if you were truly sorry. I'm sure whatever you had done, even if it was horrible, Carlisle would forgive you because your family."

I leaned up onto my elbow to look at him. He was very wise for a human. It was hard to believe that he has only been alive for seventeen years. He can simplify things to the point that anyone can understand them.

"You amaze me constantly." I intertwined our fingers on his stomach. "But I don't know how he can forgive me."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't talk to him." Mike said brushing a piece of hair from my cheek. "If something goes wrong again I'll always be her, okay?"

I nodded and leaned into his shoulder. I needed to talk to Carlisle. But what if they didn't want to take me in any more, maybe I was too much of a threat. I shook my head. They were my friends. They would at least talk to me, and let me explain myself.

"I think I'm going to go home." I said sitting up. "I can just talk to them. They can't turn me down for that, can they?" I was trying to calm myself down but my nerves were going crazy, and I wasn't even out of bed yet!

"I'll let you get dressed, just stay calm. Your making me nervous." He laughed. I giggled nervously. I changed back into my clothes from yesterday that had dried. When Mike came back into his room I hugged him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I promised.

"Okay, call me when you get home. Are you sure you don't want a ride?" he was a little anxious about my wanting to walk home but I told him that I needed time to think.

"I'm sure. Bye." He walked me to the door and I kissed him good bye. He squeezed my shoulder.

I walked down the sidewalk to the end of the block then I turned into the forest to run home. I didn't run as fast as I could, instead it was more like a slow jog. How was I going to explain myself? Would they even listen to me when I got there?

Of course they would. I need to stop being ridiculous. Its not like I hit Carlisle, I was close, but I didn't hit him. Just thinking about it made it rain harder. I sighed. I would have to change when I got home.

I stepped in a mud puddle by accident. "Shoot." I groaned. I was trying to make nice and I ruin Alice's clothes.

I was bending over to wipe off some of the spray when I was tackled to the ground. A fierce growl ripped through the silence of the forest. I kicked off my attacker, got to my feet and tensed for battle.

There was more than one attacker. They were three vampires. The one who attacked me was a blonde with an evil smirk on his face. There was also a woman with vibrant red hair, and a black haired man that looked bored.

"Who are you?" I snarled. Over head the sky darkened even more and lightning filled the sky. "Explain yourselves." I demanded.

The blonde chuckled. "Our names are of no importance. What you need to know is that your dear Aro is waiting for you and we need to go." He stepped forward and extended his hand like I was going to go willingly.

"I will never go back to Aro. Tell him to get another slave. I do not belong to him." I spat backing up. I needed to get away. I could probably take on two at once but three was pushing it.

The red head giggled. It was strange to hear, her laugh did not fit her look. "We are taking you with, or without your permission." The blonde explained.

I scowled. "Then I guess you wont be getting what you wanted." Then I sent a lightning bolt straight at him. He jumped out of the way but he got scarred on his arm. He howled in pain.

I didn't have time to say anything sarcastic because the woman was on me almost immediately. She snarled and tore off one of my jacket arms biting my fore arm in the process. I screamed and flung her off of me. The thunder was almost deafening now. I sent another lightning bolt down and it hits target. The woman gave off an animal like screech and then fell to the ground. The bolt had cracked right on her neck and it had flown off. Not pretty but effective.

I threw the jacket away. It was restricting my movements too much. The blonde man charged me and I jumped out of the way hitting him on the back in the process. He stumbled to the ground but was up in seconds.

I was pinned to a tree suddenly. The black haired man had my waist and threw me into it when I hit he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't move. I kicked him in the stomach but he just bit into my shoulder making me scream again as the poison worked.

"So now can you be a little reasonable?" the blond said walking towards me with a smirk. I was terrified but I couldn't let that show so I built up my last ounce of energy and fired it at him. The bolt struck true and knocked a hole straight through his stomach

The black haired man was distracted for a moment so I pushed him off. I jumped onto his back and ripped his head off. When he was dismembered I did the same to the other guy. I piled the bodies on top of each other then placed some dry brush over it. I set a small spark with some rocks and then they were up in flame.

I sat against a tree watching the fire burn. I looked at my right shoulder. It was still burning and you could already see the slight scar forming. The sky was lightening a bit.

What were they doing here? They said Aro was waiting for me. Did that mean he was here? Or that they were going to take me back to Italy? I had never known Aro to take on vampires from outside the Volturi before, to unreliable.

I smelt more vampires coming I jumped up tensed for battle. But it was only the Cullen's. Carlisle was in the front and when I saw him I just lost it. I launched myself at him dry sobbing. The rest of the family turned to the fire to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry, I really, really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so…so angry. And sometimes it's difficult to control it. I definitely didn't mean to hurt you. Especially you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real father and I…" I trailed off after my little rant.

Carlisle hugged me back smoothing my hair letting me calm down. I took a deep breath and settled down, taking a step back.

"Gwen," he started with a sad smile. "I love that you think of me as a father figure. You have become like one of my daughters in such a little time. I know that can seem…scary when you haven't had anything more than the Volturi in two hundred years. And you didn't hurt me. I was scared for you. I didn't know that your powers affected you so powerfully. I shouldn't have stepped in, especially when you were that angry. I forgive you and I wish you would come home. We've been worried and by the looks of you I think we had a right to be."

I looked down at myself. I was splattered in mud and my clothes were torn and ripped. I saw that I also gotten mud on Carlisle's clothes also. "Oops." I smiled sheepishly at him.

He chuckled. "Lets go." The other Cullen's had covered the fire in dirt and we started to run back to their house.

I felt so great. Carlisle thought of me as a daughter, I really did have a family. Now I just had to figure out a way to keep that family safe from the most dangerous coven of vampires on the earth. That would be easy, right?

A/N: YAY! THEY MADE UP! PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT DID. I KILLED OFF JAMES, LAURENT, AND VICTORIA BECAUSE I REALLY DO NOT LIKE THEM. IM TRYIONG TO TAKE THINGS SLOW WITH MIKE BUT IM REALLY IMPATIENT SO DONT GET MAD. THANKS AGAIN.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight for love

Chapter 7: Fight for love

After I had changed into a t-shirt and jeans I told them about how the vampires attacked me. Carlisle sat quietly through the whole story and when I was finished he just nodded and went up to his office.

"I can't believe that you took on three vampires on all at once." Emmett said in awe. I shrugged.

"I didn't think I was going to beat them really. But they were a little unorganized. I don't know why Aro would send someone so unqualified." This has been bugging me since I killed those three. What was Aro thinking? "I mean if he really wanted me back he would have sent Jane."

"Maybe he doesn't want to actually capture you." Jasper added. I nodded slowly.

"But then what does he want?" I asked out loud. No one had an answer. "Well, I'm going to call the school and sign up for classes." I stood up leaving them in the living room.

Then I remembered that Mike wanted me to call him when I got home. He must be so worried. I dialed the number quickly. After the fourth ring some one answered.

"Hello?" it sounded like a woman, so I was assuming Mike's mother.

"Hello, may I speak to Mike please?" I asked.

"Um, he's with a friend right now but hold on." she set the phone down but I could still hear what she was doing. She walked to the foyer by the front door. It was then that I noticed the other two voices in the room.

It was a girl's voice and Mike. I couldn't tell what they were saying over the crummy phone line. They were just talking. I wonder who it was. Maybe a girl scout or a friend from school.

Mike walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I got home all right. So will you please stop worrying?" I joked. He chuckled.

"I'll never stop worrying. Hey one of your friends from your old school is here looking for you." I paused.

"Who?" I didn't know anyone from any school only from…Oh no.

"It's Jane. She says that she just moved here and she's already signed for school so tomorrow she's going to meet you there." He said totally oblivious to the facet that he was in complete danger.

"Cool, let me talk to her." I said in a fake cheery voice.

"Are you okay? You sound kind of stressed." He knew me too well.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe she's really here." I said truthfully.

"Okay, give me a sec." he handed the phone over to Jane.

"Hey, Gwen. I missed you so much." Jane said.

"Stay away from him." I growled. She wasn't going to live very long if she so much as touched him.

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear your voice too. My dad told me to tell you hello." She meant Aro. Oh god. He must be here.

"You can tell him to go set himself on fire. If you lay a hand on Mike I will send you to oblivion." I spat.

"Your so funny Gwen, well I'll see you tomorrow at school." She paused. "You better watch out for your precious little human. Bye." She added that in vampire speed so Mike wouldn't hear then the phone disconnected.

I stared at the phone in my hand. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Then it came crashing down on me all at once. She was going to die. I snarled and headed out side to take my anger out on something.

The first thing I saw was a tree so I started to punch it. It made a satisfying crunching sound. I pounced on the fallen log and started to tear the limbs off. I snarled again, I was pretending the tree was Jane.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY CANT I JUST BE HAPPY?" I fell to the ground dry sobbing.

I was breaking down. I was sobbing for my lost life. And now she knew about Mike.

"Gwen?" a soft voice asked somewhere behind me. I turned it was Edward. I launched myself into his arms wailing into his chest.

"She's going to hurt him Edward. He can be hurt so easily. Why do they want me so bad? I don't want to do this any more, I can't. I was nothing before I came here and it was like my second birth but now she's going to ruin it. I hate her!" I ranted.

"Gwen you need to calm down. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. You need to remain in control to help Mike. You can't help him by crying." He said rubbing my back.

I froze. "Your right. While I'm here crying and throwing a fit Jane could be doing anything. I need to be strong to defeat Jane."

I got up off the ground. Edward followed my lead. I barely took notice that the rain was slowly stopping I ran to the house with Edward close behind me.

"Edward would you mind registering me to classes I need to talk to Carlisle?" I asked quietly walking up the stairs.

He nodded and I knocked on the office door. "Come in Gwen"

I walked in. "I'm sure you heard my little breakdown." I laughed nervously. He nodded sadly.

I sighed and I sat across from him. "I'm assuming that Jane is here."

"Yes, she's going to go to school. She's trying to take Mike away from Me." my hands clenched into fists.

"She will probably strike soon. But I don't know why she's going to go to your school. Wouldn't she just take Mike..." he said thoughtfully.

I growled and he looked up. "You're going to have to stay calm Gwen. Your power stems from your emotions. You could accidentally hurt Mike if you don't watch yourself."

I winced remembering almost hurting Carlisle. "I'm sorry."

"Gwen, I told you I forgive you. Besides I am far more durable than Mike. I just don't want you to do something you will regret. I know how much he means to you. As much as Bella means to Edward. That just means your love will have more obstacles than others."

I nodded smiling. "Thank you Carlisle."

I was reaching for the door when he stopped me. "Gwen, I hope you know that we are there for you. Your part of the family now. And as I told you before, think of you as a daughter."

My dead heart filled with emotion. "Thanks…Dad." I said quickly before I ran down the stairs.

"Umm…Gwen you have a phone call." Jasper said from the kitchen.

"Thanks Jasper. Uh…Hello?" who would be calling me?

"Gwen, Hi." It was Mike.

"Hi, I missed you. I know that sounds really sappy since we saw each other this morning." I blurted. I was such an idiot, I had no doubt that f I had blood I would be blushing right now.

He chuckled. "No, I miss you too. Isn't that strange that we can't even stand a couple of hours without each other?"

I smiled. "No."

I heard Mike inhale a huge gulp of air and then exhale slowly. He was very nervous.

"Um, I was just wondering if we could get together tonight. I wanted to tell you something."

I inhaled quickly. He didn't want to see me anymore. He hates me. Okay I just need to calm down.

"O-okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. Just dress casual, were no going anywhere fancy. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." I squeaked. "See you at eight."

"Bye Gwen, see you." He said then hung up.

I just stood there staring at the phone listening to the dial-tone. He didn't like me. He was going to end it. I put the phone back on the charger and walked nimbly to the couch.

I was being silly. I can't tell the future and even Alice can't see what's going to happen to me. Maybe he was just being nice to the new girl I town."

"Hey Gwen, who was on the phone?" Alice asked sitting next to me.

"Mike, were going out tonight." I said quietly not taking my eyes off the carpet.

"Is something wrong?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He was nervous and he told me he wanted to tell me something. I'm supposed to dress casual because were not going anyplace fancy." I absent mindedly fingered my bracelet. He liked me; he wouldn't be my boyfriend if he didn't like me.

"Nothings going to go wrong, remember he's crazy about you. He wouldn't hurt you. Come on lets go get you ready."

She comforted me while she got me ready. I dint know, I was new at this sort of thing. I need to talk to someone, someone who had been through this sort of thing.

At that moment Bella came over. Of course. I waited for Alice to get done with my hair then I went downstairs to talk to her.

I was dressed in a grey sweater and jeans with converse. Bella was sitting on the couch with Edward watching a movie.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I asked shyly.

She smiled at me then patted Edward on the knee and walked with me outside so we could get some privacy.

"What do you want to talk about Gwen?"

I took a deep breath. "How did you feel when Edward told him what he was?"

Bella looked surprised. "I pretty much guessed and I asked Edward. He was actually mad that I was so okay with it. But I love him so much that I would stay with him if he told me he was an alien."

"But how could you just look past it? Wasn't it a huge shock?" I asked moving closer to her.

She shrugged. "It was a shock, but I love him. I can't take it back. Gwen, love will make you look passed all the flaws. You just see the person." She looked into my eyes truthfully. "I promise you. If Mike loves you as much as you love him he won't take a second thought to it. Mikes a good guy."

"Thanks Bella." I hugged her gently. Then I caught a scent coming from the woods where we were standing. I stiffened and pushed Bella behind me protectively.

"What is it?" she whispered. I didn't answer her because there was a rustle in the bushes in front of us and I growled. It was Jane.

"Leave now." I growled. Jane just smiled.

"Hello Bella, long time no see." I felt Bella stop breathing.

"Get in the house Bella, please get Edward." I ordered her. I heard her running back to the house; I never took my eyes off Jane.

"I see you've made some new friends." She laughed lightly.

"Go and maybe I wont kill you." I threatened. She smiled sweetly and I felt pain.

It was exactly the same as I remembered it. I heard screaming, it was my own. The pain ripped through my body. My head was pounding, and then it stopped. I didn't remember falling to my knees but I was there now.

"Step away from her." A calm but angry voice said beside me. I was helped up. It was Carlisle.

"I didn't come here to fight. Just to remind Gwen that she does have a duty to uphold."

"I don't belong to you." I hissed. The rest of the family was out of the house now except Edward.

She laughed and I felt the pain again. It was stronger than before. I screamed more. I couldn't help it.

When it stopped I heard growling from all around me. "Don't be so sure of that. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said than ran back into the forest.

"Are you okay Gwen?" Esme asked walking towards me.

I nodded. "Yes, it's not anything I'm not used to. She just caught me off guard. Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, thank you for protecting her." Edward said walking up from the house with his arm around Bella's waist.

I smiled. "No problem, I need to go hunt. I don't want to be hungry when I go out with Mike."

"I'll come too." Emmett volunteered.

The rest of the family went inside while we went hunting.

I was lost in thought the whole way. I needed to kill Jane to protect my family and the love of my life. She was going down.


	8. Chapter 8: Would you still love me?

Chapter 8: Would you still love me?

After Emmett and I went hunting I waited on the porch for Mike. My nerves were on edge. I couldn't sit still. I just kept pacing and pacing.

I finally heard his car coming down the driveway. I took a deep breath and walked down to meet him. He pulled in and jumped out of his side of the car to open the passenger door.

I smiled at him. "You know you don't have to do that." He scoffed.

"I want to do it for you." He smiled. I couldn't help but feel love for him.

The drive was silent except for the rhythmic beating of Mike's heart. Sometimes it would beat very fast for a second and then calm down. I wonder what he was thinking about, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was going to happen, whether it be good or bad I could not tell.

We arrived at a park and I looked at Mike curiously. He didn't give me any explanation but just smiled and took my hand as I got out of the car.

I didn't know why we would be here. Nighttime wasn't exactly the best time to be going to a park .

"What are we doing here?" I asked softly after we had been walking down a beaten path for a while.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

I tried not to spoil his surprise by using any of my vampire abilities and I wasn't disappointed as we came to a gazebo that was lit up with twinkling lights. I gasped and squeezed Mike's arm lightly.

"This isn't the best part." He walked over to a stereo system in the corner and pushed play. The little gazebo and the trees around it started to play sweet soft music.

"This is so sweet Mike." I breathed.

He held out his hand for me. "May I have this dance?"

I giggled and curtsied. "Yes you may kind sir."

Mike pulled me to him and he put us in the waltz position. That was the only dance I knew, I would practice it by myself in the grand ball room of the castle but it was much nicer being with someone else.

"I didn't know you could waltz." I asked in surprise. He never wasted a moment to astound me.

Mike laughed lightly and smiled at me as he twirled us around the gazebo. "Well, Ms. Cullen, I have many wondrous things up my sleeves."

"I'm sure you do."

He scoffed. "Oh and you don't think I do?" he gave me a fake pout.

I shook my head. "You couldn't possibly be more perfect than you already are."

Mike quirked and eyebrow at me. "I am far from perfect."

"That's your opinion." I shrugged still smiling.

How could he not think he was perfect? Mike was the most amazing person I had ever met in my two hundred years of life, far better than any vampire definitely.

"Well, I think your perfect." He kissed me softly making his scent engulf me in its sweet intoxication.

"I know." I giggled. We laughed as we twirled than the song changed and we moved closer, with my head on his shoulder and his arms around me.

"Gwen," I raised my head to look at him and I heard his heart pick up into a fast rhythm. "I think I…I think I… I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and we stopped dancing. I searched his eyes for a hint of the lie that that sentence was but I couldn't find it.

"Please say something." he pleaded. My heart was going crazy, figuratively speaking; it didn't know whether to melt or to break.

"You can't love me." I said finally making him give me an odd look. "You don't me yet, you can't say that."

Mike ran a hand through his hair as I stepped back. "I know were young, and I may not know a lot of things but I know this. I love you Gwen, more than I thought was possible. How can you say I can't love you?"

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "You don't know me Mike I…" I took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm not what you think I am."

Mike walked over to me and grabbed my arms lightly making me look into his face. "I know who you are, you sweet, gorgeous, kind, fun, happy Gwen. I love you Gwen, I love you."

I shook my head and gently pried his hands off. "Not _who _I am Mike, _what _I am."

Mike was getting frustrated. "What is that supposed to mean, you're a girl, a human girl?"

I felt a knot start to form in my throat. "No, no I'm not."

Mike paused in his pacing and narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm…I'm a vampire." The last part came out as a whisper.

Mike took a step back. Okay, that hurt more than I thought it would. "You mean, like sucking blood, sleeping in coffins, the allergy to garlic all that stuff?"

"No, I don't sleep at all, I'm not allergic to garlic but I do suck blood. But not human blood," I added quickly seeing his eyes go wide. "I drink animals."

Mike was silent and then he took another step back. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have had something, anything!"

I jumped at his harsh tone. "I couldn't, but when you said you loved me I knew I had to tell you. If you're going to love me, I want you to love every thing about me. Do you…still love me?"

Mike gripped the railing of the gazebo staring at me with fear/confusion/anger it all hurt a thousand times worse than anything Jane could dish out.

"I don't know anymore. I need to go." He left quickly jogging back onto the path.

I watched him go and then fell to my knees in the gazebo. "Don't go." I pleaded the empty air.

Then the downpour started. The sky was crying for me, the wind ripped around me and my hair came out of its well quaffed bun.

"Gwen!" I heard someone shout. I knew it wasn't Mike so I didn't even look up. I felt an arm go around my shoulder. "Gwen, you have to come home!"

I didn't say anything and just stared at the spot that I had last seen Mike. I was lifted up and someone was running me home. I had the suspicion that it was Emmett but I didn't really care.

"Gwen, can you hear me?" it was Carlisle but all I saw was the horrible look on Mike's face when he truly understood that I wasn't human. I nodded slowly hearing a sigh of relief go around the room.

"What happened?" it was Rosalie and she sounded worried.

"I don't think it went so well with Mike." That was Alice.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell that from the down pour." Jasper commented dryly.

"The poor dear, I know how much he meant to her." Esme, always the kind one.

"Will she be alright?" That was Emmett.

"No, not for a long time, if that." Bella, Bella could help me. She was fine with it, she could help Mike adjust. I couldn't lose him, not so soon.

"Bella!" I said suddenly snapping out of my trance, startling everyone in the room. "Bella you need to help me." I pleaded going to her at an unnatural speed and startling her.

Edward stepped forward protectively but I ignored him. "You know what to do, you were okay with it. You have to make Mike okay with it."

Bella was looking at me strangely. "okay with what?"

I was getting frustrated, why were humans so slow? "He knows, he knows and he hates me, you have to make him understand." I said fiercely grabbing her arm.

Before I had known what happened I was pinned against the wall with Edward holding me by the throat. The Cullen's were shocked and Bella yelped.

But I didn't care. "Edward you have to help me! You have to help me! I can't lose him! I can't!" I sobbed pitifully and slid to the ground with my head in my knees.

"Oh Gwen." Bella ran over to me and hugged me. I didn't move, she felt so warm, like Mike but he was different. He was mine.

"How do I make it stop hurting?" I asked breathless.

Bella sighed and hugged me tighter. "You can't sweetie, you can't."

**A/N: THIS ONE IS REALLY DEPRESSING, SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER BUT WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Change of Heart

Chapter 9: A change of heart

I talked to Bella all night trying to figure out what I was going to do about Mike.

Edward apologized for throwing me against the wall but I forgave him.

"I would have done the same thing if it was…Mike." I choked on his name.

Bella had told me that Mike was very loyal to people he loved and didn't want to see them hurt. So if Mike loved me he wouldn't want to see me hurt and tell me right away.

I collapsed on the bed that Bella and I were sitting on later that night. "I have no idea what to do Bella. I've never had a relationship with another person before."

Bella looked at me curiously. "At all?"

I shook my head and turned over on my stomach. "No, my mother gave me to the Volturi and you know they aren't exactly the most affectionate people in the world. And then I met Mike…"

I trailed off. I felt a pain of longing shoot through my entire frame. It felt bad and good at the same time.

"I never have felt anything like this. It's so…raw," I looked her straight in the eye. "The closest I have ever come to this feeling is going after a particularly strong animal on a hunt but this pales in comparison."

Bella smiled. "That's how Edward describes what he feels for me. He says it's the strongest thing he's ever felt. Even the thirst for my blood isn't enough to stop him from being near me."

"It seems like it shouldn't happen, you know, I've only known him for a couple of days but this feeling…"

"I only had talked to Edward twice before we fell in love. It has nothing to do with how long you've known him only the feeling matters. I never thought I could fall in love so fast but I did."

I drew circles with my finger in the comforter. "What did you think of Jane when you first met her Bella?"

Bella shivered and scowled. "She was terrifying, she doesn't care about anything. She's the reason that Edward thinks he is a soulless being and I hate her. Thank god I'm immune to her power."

I stiffened and stared at the wall opposite me. Mike isn't immune to it. She could use it on him at any moment, anytime. She could kill Mike that way, a slow painful death. I would do anything to stop her from doing that, anything.

I gasped and sat straight up ignoring Bella's odd looks.

I would do anything. I would be under Jane's control even if I ran away again. I couldn't let her hurt Mike like that and she knew it.

I had personally put him in danger, the worst danger he could ever be in because with anything else I could protect him, but I couldn't defeat Jane with out the help of the Cullen's.

"Gwen?" I felt Bella put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my epiphany and gave looked at her.

"Bella, Jane, she's going to use him! I can't let her do that! It's my entire fault! I'm such an idiot." I punched a whole in the wall of my bedroom.

Edward was, of course, there in front of Bella before she could blink. "What is wrong with you Gwen? Bella is human you have to be more careful around her!"

Bella scowled. "I wasn't part of the wall Edward I'm fine, something's wrong!"

I was already on my way to Carlisle who was waiting for me in his office. I started to pace to collect my thoughts while Carlisle waited patiently.

"They're using Mike to get to me. Jane knows what he means to me. I led her right to him, I'm so stupid!" I smacked my head making a loud banging sound.

"Please calm down Gwen, I'm sorry to say that I think your right. But I do not think that you are stupid." He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "You are in love; you care for Mike like Edward cares for Bella. You are part of our family now, and that means so is Mike. I promise that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

I felt my throat constrict and the back of my eyes prick. I smiled at Carlisle and then gave him a hug burying my head in his shoulder just wanting to be safe for a minute.

"Thank you. I will make sure that no harm comes to the rest of our family."

With that I left to go and find Emmett. I needed to get my anger out and a good wrestling match would be the perfect thing.

The next day at school my stomach was in knots and I felt that if I had sweat glands my hands and feet would be drenched.

I left the Cullen's to go into the office and who might I meet there but Jane.

"Oh hello Gwen, amazing to see you here!" Jane said maliciously. Her eyes were a bright violet and I had a gut feeling that she had just eaten. I was going to be sick.

"Hello Jane, I need my schedule please. Gwen Cullen." I said to the secretary.

She smiled at me and handed me three papers. I thanked her and left the office with Jane right on my tail.

"Don't you think you're a little young for high school?" I turned on her when we were under an over hanging.

She smirked but I saw anger boiling beneath her surface. "Don't you think your overstepping your place?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I am not part of the volturi anymore." I hissed.

"You will always be part of the volturi, you cannot escape." She smirked.

"I will kill you." I snarled low so the humans passing by couldn't hear.

"Not before I kill your little human toy."

A growl ripped through my throat and I pushed Jane against the wall. "Stay away from him or you will regret it."

Jane tsked. "Control, control my dear Gwen."

She looked over my shoulder and smirked. I looked back and gasped letting Jane go. Mike was watching Jane and me with wide eyes.

My heart ripped in half at the sight of him and I reached out for him.

"Mike I-." I choked but he already walked off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jane asked innocently.

I didn't even look at her before I went after him. I sniffed the air and found his vanilla scent and followed it.

I spotted him turning a corner by the gym. I ran after him and caught his arm gently. He stopped but his eyes didn't come up to meet mine.

"Mike." I said a little strangled.

"What?" he seemed a little harsh and I winced.

I didn't really know what to say but he seemed to be waiting for a response. I ran my hand down his arm and took his hand in mine. He didn't respond but he also didn't pull his hand away from me so I took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't plan to ever meet you are start to spend time with you. I never thought I would be near a human." I started.

"Sorry?" I looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say. "Sorry, is that all you can say? Gwen, you can't drop a bombshell like that on me and then say sorry."

"I know, I know-," he cut me off.

"No, you don't know, you have no idea what I was thinking!" his eyes met mine but I didn't see anger, I saw regret, confusion and fear mixed into the pure blue of his eyes. "I was thinking horrible things. Were you just waiting to kill me? Was I just a toy to you? How many people have you killed?"

I felt extreme sadness wash over me and the rain beat down. I was turning to leave but then he tightened his grip on my hand and I locked gazes with him.

"But then I thought of all the good things!" Mike had to shout to be heard above the rain even though I could hear him fine. "Like how from the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. Or how I love to talk to you and I love that you listen when I talk. I love to hold you in my arms even though you are below freezing under the covers. But the best reason is that I love you even if you are a vampire. I love you Gwen!"

I beamed at him and the rain stopped but I used my power to cover the sun with some light rain.

"I love you too Mike! I didn't get to say that to you before but I do."

Mike smiled down at me and then brought his lips down on me in a chaste yet passionate kiss that made an electric shock run through my body from my lips to my toes.

When I pulled away Mike held me in his arms. "Were getting some weird weather today." He mumbled looking around.

I giggled and breathed in his scent before pulling back. "I want to show you something but we have to skip school, is that okay with you?"

Mike smirked and put an arm around my waist leading me to his car. "Where is our destination my vampire princess?"

I laughed at how easily he had come to terms with this as he opened my door for me.

"Head towards my house. You'll love this." I said excitedly.

Mike looked a little anxious but he grabbed my hand while he was driving anyway and followed my directions.

When we finally got to the Cullen's house I led him into the woods behind the house and into a little clearing cleared of brush and twigs.

"What's out here?" Mike looked around kicking up some dust with his foot.

I squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "Mike, vampires have these abilities. We have heightened strength, sight, smell and some even have powers."

"Like Superman?" Mike asked.

I cocked my head. "What's a super man?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak but then grinned. "I'll tell you some other time."

I pushed that question to the back of my head for later use. "Anyway, it's like our strongest ability when we were human amplified. Like Alice had some ability to have feelings about the future, so she gets visions. Jasper had some influence over people when he was a human and now he's an Empath. And Edward can read mind. But it can be other things, like Esme's kind heart, Carlisle's intelligence, Emmett's strength and Rosalie's beauty."

"So what's yours?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I took a deep breath. "I can control the weather. And I want to show you but there is also this thing about the sun."

"Does it hurt you?" Mike asked concerned.

I smiled and caressed his cheek stepping away from him so he could get the full affect.

I looked up and made the clouds pull away and the sun shine bright and vibrant down on us.

I heard Mike gasp and I looked over at him. His eyes were wide in awe.

"I know it seems weird." I mumbled, holding my own arm to look at it. it was definitely sparkling, I always like how it looked but maybe it would scare Mike off.

Mike walked over to me and held his hand out to touch mine but stopped short. "No you're beautiful, you look like an angel."

"Really?" I breathed.

Mike locked gazes with me. "Yes, but you always look like that to me."

I laughed and he caressed my bare arm, trailing a feeling of heat down it.

"I always wondered why you were so hard and cold. What do I feel like to you?" he asked curiously.

"Warm and soft. I like it, you seem so fragile." I caressed his arm sliding it along his shoulders and to his neck. "I love you."

Mike grinned and pulled me gently into his arms holding my waist. 'I love you too, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that forever."

I placed my head on his chest. "Forever is a long time." I sighed.

"It would never be long enough if we were together." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled but just then I heard a rustling coming from a little away from us. I tensed and angled Mike behind me.

"What is it?"

"I don't kn-," I smelt the air and smiled, in relief. "It's just the Cullen's."

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ran into the clearing and I smile at them but they all had grave faces on. I tensed again making Mike tense also.

"What happened?" I demanded.

It was Alice who answered. "Jane is coming."

I growled. I guess I would have to kill Jane if Mike and I even had a chance for forever. I only had three words for her.

Bring it on.


	10. Chapter 10: Losing hope

Chapter 10: Losing hope

"Jane, your friend?" Mike asked.

I scowled. "No she is definitely not my friend. Alice, when is she coming?"

Alice grimaced. "In about five minutes, she knows Mike is with you and she thinks that this would be the perfect time to get you."

I gasped and tightened my hold on Mike. I started to talk to myself trying to calm down.

"Wait!" Mike said bringing me out of my slow spiral to insanity. "Jane wants me? Why?"

My face crumpled in pain and I had to work from keeping a storm to start. "To get to me Mike. It's a long story, but it's my entire fault. I should have never left; I should have just sucked it up!"

Mike seemed confused and cupped my cheek with his hand and brushed away imaginary tears. "I don't really know what you're talking about but what do you need me to do to help?"

I cocked my head. "Help?"

"Two minutes." Alice reminded me.

"I'd do anything for you." Mike smiled. "Even if it meant dying."

My heart swelled with love but I knew this wasn't the time for things like that. I wished he wouldn't think like that. I needed to save Mike now or I would never be able to save him. What can I do? She wouldn't have come alone, would she? No she's not stupid enough for that.

Or she could be…

Jane had just walked into the clearing that was starting to fill up fast and I didn't smell any other vampires around the area or on her.

"Hello Mike." Jane said looking at my one true love.

I felt Mike's indecision. "Hi."

I hissed at her when she gave me a smug smile. "Mike, get behind me and don't move from that spot unless I tell you."

Mike moved. "Gwendolyn dear do you think that these sorry excuses for vampires can help you?" Jane sneered crouching slightly.

I saw Emmett crack his knuckles ready for a fight. I couldn't say I felt much different. This girl was getting on my nerves. Carlisle and Esme soon joined our little party and the fun began.

"Do you think that a sniveling piece of trash like you can keep up?" I snarled.

Emmett, of course, was the first one to run and jump with a roar, I started a thunder storm to cover up the sounds that were being made and started my concentration on the lightning bolt that would wipe Jane off the face of the earth.

But while Emmett was great in the strength department his finesse was something to be desired. He went down in pain and Rosalie and Esme tried distracting Jane while Jasper, Alice and Carlisle started on their own maneuvers.

Jasper was trying to find the best way to get to Jane without her seeing him, while Carlisle helped Alice go for another direct attack at Jane.

Rosalie went down after Emmett got up and tackled Jane. Jane jumped put of reach into a nearby tree and then went after Alice and Carlisle.

Jasper went after Jane but she had hundreds of years experience over his and she ended up spinning him over and kicking him in his stomach to the ground.

I heard a loud crack as Jasper landed on his back but he got back up again and went at it. Alice was always one step ahead Jane but also one step behind as Jane was always out of her reaches, being familiar with Alice's power.

I was starting to get depressed but I was also close to getting my lightning bolt to the right amount of power. I tried to keep check that Mike was always behind me as I kept an eye on Jane just in case she got past my defenses.

But nothing in all of the world could have prepared me or what happened next.

Jane faked left and got past Esme and Carlisle coming towards me. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ran after her but Jane had gotten them all to their knees with one glance.

I turned ready to get Mike but I was too slow. By seconds she had grabbed him and had her lips at his neck.

I felt time freeze. No, she had gotten to him…this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I took a step forward in shock. But Jane smiled and licked her lips making my whole body turn to stone.

"No, no, no Gwendolyn. You wouldn't want me to hurt your precious toy would you?" Jane kissed his neck and I saw him shudder in disgust.

I felt pure rage fill every part of my body, leaving no room for anything else, but I couldn't go to Jane and kill her in a slow painful death like she deserved. Mike was too close. I could never hurt him.

So I bottled my rage. "What do you want Jane?" I snarled.

My hair was whipping around in the wind as I glared at the body of pure evil holding the best thing that had ever happened to me in her claws.

"It's not what I want, it's what Aro wants." She laughed. "And Aro wants the Cullens…dead."

I heard gasps behind me and I turned. All of them were watching me. I knew they were all wondering what I was about to do. I didn't really know myself.

True, Mike was my one true love, but the Cullen's took me in when I was running form the most dangerous covens in the world.

I fell to my knees, it was too much pressure. My life had never been so difficult before this. It was easy, kill some vampires, eat a meal and do whatever I wanted for an eternity. Some would call it bliss. If I could just go back to that time…

I stood up slowly keeping my head down. It was going to be difficult but I could do it. I looked up to meet Jane's glistening red eyes

"Okay, Jane. If you give me Mike I will kill the Cullen's." I replied my voice deadpan. It would be hard…

Jane smiled in triumph and let the stunned Mike go slowly letting him stand only a few inches from her. "I knew you would see it our way."

I turned around and made eye contact with Jasper. I nodded my head infinitesimally in Mikes direction and then looked in the forest. Jasper nodded in understanding.

"I am sorry Carlisle, but this is the only way." I said quietly pleading with my eyes for him to see.

Carlisle eyes widened only the slightest bit. "Gwen, I hope you know how disappointed I am."

I nodded. "I know, but I have to do this…NOW!"

I spun around and concentrated all my energy on the spot that Jane was on. The lightning bolt streaked out of the sky and hit its mark lighting up the whole area.

I heard Jane scream in pain and then it was quiet except for the crackling of the fire on the earth.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fell to my knees once again.

I had done it. She was gone. The Volturi had no power over me any more. I was free. I could be with Mike forever without them interfering.

My head snapped up. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing, and I couldn't see Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Mike?" I asked aloud.

All eyes turned to me and then to the forest where Alice and Jasper where walking out of. Jasper looked a little worse for ware with charred clothes and his hair was smoking but other than that he looked fine.

But I couldn't say as much for the body he was carrying.

Jasper stopped in front of me and handed me Mike's charred body.

Half of his shirt was in ash.

His face was burnt.

He wasn't breathing.

I stopped breathing altogether and collapsed for the third time that day holding Mike in my arms.

He was so light.

Like a feather.

He was just a human and I had ruined his life because I was selfish.

I should have just let Mike live a normal human life and tried to get myself killed like Edward had tried.

I should have done everything in my power to keep what happened from happening. He was…he was…

"Dead." I whispered.

The storm over head turned into a torrent of water raining down on me and my lost love. I knew I was dead now, when he had died he had taken my last bit of hope with him.

**A/N: THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY SOTORY DO DON'T WORRY, I PROMISE TO GET ANOTHER CHAOTER DONE REALLY FAST.**


	11. Chapter 11: Waking up

Chapter 11: Waking up

It was a weird feeling. Dying without actually dying, it was like you could actually see the very things that had kept you moving and breathing slipping away through your fingers.

It was my fault…all my fault.

The Cullen's were gone now, back to their house to give me some privacy. I didnt really care. I didn't care about anything.

I actually wanted Jane to be alive now, just so I could feel the pain I deserved. The pain I needed.

This pain was too much to bear. It was like a crushing weight on top of my very soul. I would gladly trade this heart breaking grief for the feeling of pins and needles in my skin or the right to scream.

I couldn't scream now though…oh who the hell cares!

I howled, my sorrow bursting through the trees and sending birds flying for the sky.

Sobs wracked my body. The rain didn't let up at all, mud splashed up onto me. I covered Mike the best I could, not wanting him to get muddy.

I cried into the trees one more time before resting my head on my true loves chest. I breathed in his scent

He still smelled like vanilla but now it was ruined by the smell of burnt flesh and ash.

Thump…….thump…….thump……

I stilled, and lessened the rain so I could hear better.

Thump…….thump….thump……….thump…..

I gasped, oh my god!

This could not be happening. I ripped off what was left of his shirt and pressed my ear as close as it could be next to his skin.

Thump….thump………thump……..thump….

I laughed out of relief. He was alive! Mike was alive!

But his heart, it was so weak. He wouldn't survive the night.

I bit my lip, trying to think logically and fast at the same time. I needed to save him. I couldn't live without him. I already knew what I would be like without Mike and I could not let that happen.

I needed him, I loved him so much. I couldn't let him go without a fight.

So I did the only think I could think of. I bit into his neck. The rush of his sweet blood was almost too much and it took all my will to pull away and bite him at his pulse points of his wrist and right above his heart.

After I was finished I picked him up and ran to the Cullen's wanting him to be as comfortable as he could be while he was writhing in the fires of hell.

I burst through the door not even waiting to explain and into my room where I set Mike on the bed.

"Carlisle!" I cried.

He was in here in moments and looked at the sight in my room. It was probably a mess. I was in muddy clothes and Mike, who was supposedly dead, was lying on my bed. I even felt a trickle of is blood on my lips and knew my eyes were probably bright red.

"Gwen?" Carlisle asked softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

I grinned. "He's alive Carlisle! I heard his heart beat! I bit him, I can't live without him. Please forgive me Carlisle!"

The others were coming into the room and I heard Jasper leave and Edward and Bella talking quietly.

"Of course Gwen. I understand, but we need to make Mike comfortable for his change and make a believable story on his disappearance. Also we will have to move, especially with the treaty. This will be difficult." Carlisle started to make plans in his head as he left the room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the remaining Cullen's in the room.

Esme walked up and hugged me even though I was covered in mud. "Don't worry yourself dear. Your part of the family, what we do we do as a family."

She kissed my cheek and left the room. Emmett slapped me on the back and congratulated me on the new mate and Rosalie took my hand.

"It will be hard, to hear his screams but I promise it will be worth it in the end. You should get cleaned up. He won't move. I'll keep an eye on him, promise." I squeezed her hand.

I took the quickest shower in history and was at Mike's side holding his hand. I bowed my head against his arm.

"I'm sorry Mike. I hope you forgive me when this is all over. I know that the change isnt the most comfortable experience, but I promise that I will make it up to you with an eternity of love and all the happiness I can give you."

Later that night the screams started. His eyes had opened wide and he had screamed bloody murder.

My heart wrenched and I would have happily traded places right there with him. He pleaded for me to stop the fire and I sobbed with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered wishing that I had tears to shed.

When he had finally lost his voice from screaming I talked to him. Sometimes he answered through clenched teeth.

"I…love…you…" he said one night. "Stop…apol…ogizing."

I kissed his ruined face and let him sleep.

I watched the final stage of his transformation. The process of his body healing itself was quite interesting. I had actually watched the skin cells on his face renew and he was now a perfect as when I first saw him. Well in a more vampire way but I had always thought he was beautiful.

His burns healed and I had had Edward change him into a more appropriate outfit for when he woke up. I loved him but privacy was privacy. Now he was in a blue t-shirt and black basket ball shorts.

I prepared myself for the worst part of the transformation that was yet to come. I had already started whispering soothing things in his ear when his back arched and his roar of pain echoed through the house.

It was agonizingly long as the venom attacked his heart but it stopped finally.

Mike was completely still and then his eyes opened slowly.

I smiled at him as his eyes made contact with mine. His eyes grew wide and he froze. I froze also. Did the change not go correctly?

"Are you okay?" I whispered knowing how sensitive his ears would be right now.

Mike seemed shocked and then smiled. "Your okay." He breathed. His voice was amazing. It caressed my ears and made me think of small quartet on a warm summer night playing violins.

"I sound…weird." He concluded. I laughed lightly. "But you sound better than I have ever imagined."

I slid my hand into his and he jumped. "You're not cold anymore. You're warm and soft."

His hand slid up my arm across my shoulder and up my neck to my cheek. I gazed into his bright crimson eyes. I missed the baby blue but that was a small price to pay to have him back with me again.

I leaned into Mike. His scent was still there but it didn't make my throat burn anymore, it was just pleasant. I pressed my lips on his and he responded immediately pulling me against him. Which wasn't so hard with the newborn strength and everything.

"I love you so much." He said breathless as he kissed me all over.

I smiled and accepted his kisses. When he was done he held me in his lap with his head in my hair.

"Would you like to see what you look like?" I asked playing with his fingers. It was nice not having to make sure I didn't crush him to death with the slightest touch anymore.

Mike kissed along my neck and then mumbled something into my hair. I took that as a yes and pulled him up with some struggling on his part and headed towards the bathroom. I pushed him in front of the mirror gently and let him examine his new face.

He seemed a little shocked by the red eyes but quickly lost interest. "I remember my face, it hurt like it burned. I don't see anything wrong with it…when I died…I knew I didn't look this good."

I moved up behind him and hugged him from the back. "The change healed you. You're a vampire now. You don't get hurt as easily as humans. Your bodies as indestructible as stone marble."

"Really?" He asked interested.

I smiled. "You should really talk to Carlisle about this. He's done this a few times."

Mike turned in my arms. "Will you come with me?"

I kissed his chin. "Of course, but I think the right thing to do right now would be to hunt."

Mike gulped. "Hunt?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "Yes, I'll go with you. It's easy, though I don't think that it will satisfy you completely though. It never really does but you get used to it."

I opened the door to be greeted with Alice. "Hello Gwen, going hunting I see." She tapped her head then turned to Mike. "Hi Mike. Welcome to the family, you might need these." She hugged him then handed Mike a pair of Nike sneakers.

"Uh…thanks Alice." Mike put the shoes on after she left and we headed down the staircase.

"Hey Mike, 'sup?" Emmett said giving him a pat on the back and me a quick hug.

"Nuthin' much, just you know, going to kill some birds or something." Mike answered.

Emmett roared with laughter. Thank god no one else came after that and we made it out of the house safely.

"Ready?" I asked as I stopped just before the forest.

"For what exactly?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before Mike took his first step into the forest as a vampire.

"Oh you'll see." I laughed. This would be fun.


	12. Chapter 12: dont hate me please!

An: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed Loveless till now! I worked really hard on it and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be making a sequel so heads up! I fell in love with the Mike character that had created but sadly even though I changed his personality slightly he is not mine. Stephanie Meyer made him. That was my disclaimer for all of you out there so no suing me. I'll try to get to the sequel soon but I'm almost positive that there WILL be one! Thanks and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: authors note SEQUEL!

**Authors note: hey guys I'm back! And I started my sequel to loveless till now. It's called "love Eternal" its in Mike's P.O.V. And it's all new so check it out! Can't wait for your reviews and check out my contest at the bottom of the page!!!!**


End file.
